The Wishing Pool
by Heartfelt
Summary: Tezuka goes on a quest for a magical pool able to grant wishes. Will he find the one thing he's always wanted? Chibi-fic! Sort of...
1. Part 1

_THE WISHING POOL_ By Heartfelt  
  
AN: Written as a birthday present for Sihaya-chan, a dear friend and terrific artist. Check out her amazing work!  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, AU, OOC, fairy tale...prepare to suspend your disbelief ;  
  
Part 1  
  
Once upon a time, there was a lonely, little chibi named Tezuka. Tezuka lived with his mother and father in a cottage deep in the woods. He had no brothers or sisters; only his aging parents for company. Although he loved them very much, Tezuka had often lamented that there were no other children around for him to play with.  
  
Tezuka's parents tried to do everything they could to make their little boy happy. His father wanted him to grow up big and strong and, thus, he let his son play in the woods such that he would learn the names of the flowers, trees, and animals. His father also taught him how to chop wood and to catch fish so that he would never be cold or hungry. But, his mother could see the loneliness in his spectacled, brown eyes. Hence, she would tell him beautiful stories full of wonder and magic.  
  
There was one tale that Tezuka particularly favored. His mother had been telling him the legend of the Wishing Pool for as long as he could remember. The pool was hidden deep in a far-off forest and could grant any wish, so long as the wisher first gathered three, magical objects. Once the items were collected and tossed into the pool, the wisher could make one wish and, if it were made wisely, he would be able to obtain anything his heart desired.  
  
One day, Tezuka decided that he would find the Wishing Pool and make his most heartfelt wish. So, after shaking his father's hand and letting his weeping mother kiss him on his chubby cheek, the strapping chibi set out on his journey.  
  
Tezuka walked alone in the woods for several days. As he got further and further from his parents' cottage, he realized for the first time just how big the world really was. He saw many strange trees and flowers and creatures which didn't live in the forest near his home. One morning, he awoke to find a curious animal snuffling at him, its snout gently nudging his face. It wasn't a large beast, but, Tezuka had only seen it before in a drawing his father had done while teaching him about the ways and means of things.  
  
The chibi jumped up from his sleeping bag and stared at what his father had called a bear. It had a dense coat of shaggy, light-brown. Its muzzle was full of small, sharp fangs and its paws were tipped with the stubby, pointed claws. Though the top of the animal's head reached his shoulder, something about it seemed young, as though it were only a cub.   
  
The bear looked back at him with what Tezuka could only call a pleasant expression. Its eyes were a deep blue and seemed to be full of amused intelligence. For a moment, Tezuka thought that the creature might talk to him. He knew that it was a ridiculous notion, but, as he was all alone in the woods, he decided that it was nice having something to talk to, even if it was just a bear.  
  
"I do hope that you're not going to try to eat me," he began, wondering if the animal would be startled by the unexpected sound of his voice. "As you can see, I'm just a small chibi and wouldn't make a very good meal." To his utter amazement, the bear closed its eyes and began to chuckle.  
  
"No, indeed," a soft voice replied, "I do not want to eat you. I was walking past and saw you sleeping and wondered why you were out here in the woods by yourself?"  
  
It took Tezuka a moment to get over his shock that the bear really could, indeed, speak. But, being the pragmatic boy that he was, he quickly recovered his demeanor. He bowed towards the bear, remembering his mother's lessons that politeness always came first.  
  
"My name is Tezuka. I have traveled very far from home to look for the Wishing Pool." He started as the bear's eyes opened wide and looked at him with excitement. "Have you heard of it?"   
  
"Indeed!" the bear answered. "Everyone has heard of the mystical pool that can grant your most fervent wish." The cub narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the boy. "But, you seem like a strong, healthy human. Why do you want to find the pool? What could you possible want to wish for?"  
  
Tezuka thought the bear was a bit rude, as it had yet to introduce himself. He decided that he would only trust the small creature with only a bit of the truth. He looked away from the bear, towards the woods, a far away look in his eye.  
  
"I may be strong and I may be healthy. But, there is one thing that I want more than anything in the world." He said no more and the bear gazed studied at him for a long moment. After a while, it nodded before bending its front legs and returning his bow.  
  
"I see, little human, that you have a sincere heart. My name is Tensai and I will help you find the Wishing Pool."  
  
With a smile and a twitch of its ears, the bear walked towards Tezuka and waited patiently at his side. Surprised at the bear's cordiality and very glad that he finally had some company, he reached out and petted the cub on its back. Though thick, its fur was very soft and little bear seemed to wiggle happily under his hand as he rubbed the fluffy pelt.   
  
With their friendship newly formed, Tezuka and Tensai set out without further ado, heading out to find the first object that would allow the boy to make his wish.  
  


  
  
The first object, Tezuka knew from the story, was a pair of magical, white shoes. Not only were they needed for the Wishing Pool, but, the shoes were also fabled to grant to their wearer super speed and lightening quick agility. Those two powers would surely be of help to him on the remainder of his quest.  
  
Tensai informed his chibi companion that, not only did the shoes really exist, they were, in fact, not too far away. They were, according to the cub, in the possession of a sprightly, mischievous wood nymph. The nymph lived in the forest near a small village named Seigaku. And, as the pair neared the village after two days of travel, there they found a chibi who had shockingly vivid red hair and was dressed in a sleeveless tunic of woodland green. The boy was peering wistfully through the trees, spying on the sleepy little town. On his small feet was a pair of sparkling, white shoes.  
  
A silent nod from the cub reassured Tezuka that this was, indeed, the nymph he sought. The chibi approached the small sprite cautiously, not wanting to alarm him. However, all of the plump, little nymph's attention was completely fixed upon whatever it was that he was watching and he didn't notice Tezuka until a short finger tapped him politely on the shoulder.  
  
"_Nyah?!_?" the red-headed boy shouted in surprise. He spun around and hopped backwards a step on one foot. The sprite moved easily and more quickly than Tezuka had ever seen anyone do. 'It must be the shoes,' he realized.   
  
The nymph's grey eyes were large in his round face and his cheeks, one of which sported a mysterious white bandage, were flushed with pink. His gaze shifted ceaselessly as he glanced from Tezuka to village and back again. The boy wondered why the sprite was so nervous. Behind him, Tensai ambled to the spot where the nymph had been spying. As he peered through the trees, a smirk stretched across his tiny muzzle.   
  
"Wh-What do you want?" the nymph asked.   
  
"My name is Tezuka and I am on a journey to find the Wishing Pool," he explained. "I was wondering if you would help me by giving me your shoes as I need them to make my wish."  
  
The nymph returned Tezuka's steady gaze with a stubborn, though not unkindly, glare. His pudgy features arranged themselves into an adorable pout and the tips of the sprite's ears wiggled in consternation beneath the flipped edges of his bright, red hair.  
  
"My shoes? _Nyo_ way!" the nymph refused, making Tezuka wonder at his strange way of speaking. "I love these shoes! They make me bouncy." The sprite proceeded to execute two, perfect backflips before landing several yards away from where the human boy stood. "And," he continued with a cheery shout, "they let me run really fast!" Before Tezuka could blink, the red-head was in front of him, mere inches away.  
  
"Truly, those shoes are amazing. I understand why you want to keep them." Tezuka looked the chibi nymph in the eye with a resolute gaze. "But, I need the shoes to make my wish. Isn't there any way you might give them to me?" he asked. The red-head crossed his chubby arms and tapped a finger against his bottom lip as he considered the request.  
  
"Well," he hedged, "I _might_ be willing to give them to you. But, first," he explained, "you'll have to beat me in a race! What do you say?"  
  
'A race?' Tezuka thought. How could he possible win a foot race with the other boy while he wore the magical shoes? It seemed an impossible task. But, before Tezuka could become discouraged, a warm pressure nudged him in the middle of his back. He turned around and saw that Tensai was studying the nymph with clever, smiling eyes.  
  
"Ne, Tezuka," the cub began, "I think the race is a very good idea. I'm sure you will win." Tezuka frowned at the bear's encouragement.  
  
"Win?" he echoed, brown eyes puzzled behind his glasses. "How can I win against him while he has the white shoes?" The cub favored him with a friendly, though, somehow, calculating expression.  
  
"Let him choose the path of the race," Tensai elaborated, "and I guarantee that you will win. Trust me," the cub urged when Tezuka favored him with a skeptical glance. The boy and the bear stared at each other for a long moment, but, finally, the chibi nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll trust you." The cub grinned brightly at the boy. Tezuka returned the smile a bit hesitantly, slightly unnerved by the display of small, sharp teeth. He turned back towards the nymph and accepted the challenge.  
  
"I will race you," Tezuka replied, "so long as you choose the course that we should take." The sprite blinked, seemingly surprised that the boy had actually accepted his challenge. But, he was bound by his word. Unseen by either the boy or the nymph, the bear cub snuck of quietly towards the village.  
  
"_Nyah!_" the red-head exclaimed. "Then listen carefully and I'll tell you which way we'll go." The sprite proceeded to show the boy where they would run, drawing a hasty, though detailed, map in the dirt.   
  
"By the way," the sprite gushed once Tezuka had memorized the route, "my name is Eiji. I think it's only fair that you know the name of the person who will beat you. _Nyah?!_" Amused by the little nymph's confidence, Tezuka hid a smile. After taking a few minutes to stretch, the boy and the sprite lined up side-by-side next to a large tree.   
  
"Ready?" Eiji asked. At Tezuka's solemn nod, the nymph beamed happily. "Okay! And, may the best chibi win!"   
  
As agreed, Tezuka gave the command to start and they were off at his shout of "GO!" The nymph bolted away with an incredible burst of magical speed and, soon, had disappeared amongst the trees. Unperturbed and trusting in his new friend, Tezuka ran on as fast as his stubby legs would carry him.  
  
Meanwhile, in the village, a boy whistled contentedly to himself as he removed a tray of fresh baked Moon pies from the oven of his mother's bakery shop. His forest green eyes gazed proudly at the perfectly shaped sweets and a smile of accomplishment lent his already kindly face an even friendlier aspect. Because the bakery could get quite warm, his black hair was cut very short, save for the mop on the top of his head and two curling licks that fell fetchingly into his eyes. At his mother's insistence, a snug, black cap kept what little hair he had from getting into any of the bread.   
  
Oishi looked up when the bell of the bakery rang, announcing a customer. He smiled at the small figure that stood in the doorway, hidden from view by contrast between the bright sunshine and the dim interior of the shop.  
  
"Welcome!" he greeted.  
  
"Thank you," came the soft reply. The figure moved further into the shop and the shadowy shape resolved itself into the smiling features of a brown-haired chibi. The boy's eyes were closed and Oishi wondered for a moment how he could see where he was going. As though reading his thoughts, the newcomer flashed the young baker a probing, blue-eyed glance, before long lashes came back down, once again, to innocuously shutter the boy's eyes.   
  
"H-how may I help you?" Oishi asked, his ingrained manners overcoming the disquiet he'd felt at the brief, sharp-eyed stare.   
  
"I need to buy several sacks of flour for my mother," the boy explained. "Do you have any for sale?"  
  
"Certainly!" Oishi showed the boy what the store had to offer and, after a short haggle over price, was handed ten copper pieces in exchange for the flour. The brown-haired chibi thanked him but frowned as he looked at the heavy sacks.  
  
"Do you need help carrying them?" Oishi asked, guessing the small boy's dilemma. A smile and a nod answered his question and together, they hefted the sacks out to the side of the road. The boy said that his mother would be along shortly to pick up both him and the flour, so, Oishi said goodbye and turned to go back to the bakery. Before he got very far, however, a ruckus up the street caught his attention. He returned to where his recent customer stood and joined him in attempting to see the cause of the commotion.  
  


  
  
Eiji looked quickly over his shoulder as he reached the outskirts of the village. He was surprised that he could still see Tezuka running along after him, even though he remained clearly in the lead.   
  
"Good thing I have these shoes," the nymph huffed to himself, impressed by the human boy's speed. However, with the white shoes, he was incredibly fast, and had no doubts that he would win. And, it was his justifiable self-confidence that had caused him to pick the path that he'd chosen for the race. It just so happened that the course would take them past a certain bakery where a certain dark-haired, green-eyed boy would be sure to see _just_ how astoundingly swift he was. He hoped that, as he ran past the bakery, the boy would catch a glimpse of him as he streaked by and be impressed at his quickness.  
  
So, Eiji was rather surprised, though pleasantly so, when the boy was, in fact, standing at the edge the road beside another brown-haired human. And, even better, the boy was staring straight at him as he approached. Eiji had been watching the handsome chibi for a long time, but, this was the first time that the boy had ever seen him. The red-headed sprite was happy, but, also, a little embarrassed as the object of his secret affection watched him with amazed, green eyes.   
  
'He's so cute, _nyah_,' Eiji mused as he passed by mere feet from the young baker. Then, suddenly, the boy smiled at him and the nymph felt his heart skip in his chest. In fact, so distracted was he by the attractive grin, that Eiji abruptly found himself flat on his face, having tripped over his own swift feet. The gravel from the road stung his unprotected cheek as he slid, coming to a halt several yards beyond the young baker's feet.  
  
Eiji could hear Tezuka approaching quickly in his wake, taking advantage of his stumble. But, he didn't care in the least, because the dark-haired boy was kneeling beside him, a look of concern in his pretty, green eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?!" Oishi asked the strangely dressed boy who had just fallen in front of him. The boy blinked up at him with wide, grey eyes that turned up intriguingly at the corners. His brilliant red hair was mussed and covered with a coating of gravel and dust. A long scrape marred one round cheek with an angry red gash, making Oishi wonder if a similar injury lay beneath the white bandage on the boy's other cheek. But, though completely disheveled, Oishi was certain that he'd never in his life seen anyone quite as incredible as the red-headed chibi.   
  
Humiliated at tripping in front of the small baker of all people, Eiji tried to spring nimbly to his feet. But, his attempt was thwarted as a stab of pain speared at his left ankle.  
  
"Ouch!" he cried. Instantly, the boy was helping him stand, wrapping a sturdy, supportive arm around his waist. Eiji looked up at his rescuer and saw the worry in the other boy's expressive green eyes. Inexplicably, he suddenly felt just peachy.   
  
"Yep, totally fine!" Eiji cheeped reassuringly and his bright grin was returned with a smile that caused more random stutters in his heartbeat.  
  
Tezuka had continued running on nothing more than guts and faith, refusing to be discouraged as the sprite easily outpaced him. Tensai had assured him that he would win the race, but, his chances seemed slim at best.   
  
He was wondering, yet again, where the missing cub had gotten to, when he saw Eiji stumble. Surprised that the fleet-footed nymph had tripped, Tezuka resolved to stop to see if he was alright. But, a dark-haired chibi preempted him. He might still have stopped if he hadn't seen the other boy waiting patiently on the side of the road. The boy had brown-hair, the same color as Tensai's fur, and, as he neared, Tezuka found himself looking into a pair of bright, blue eyes.   
  
Again, the cub came strangely to mind. The boy gazed pointed at him as he slowed and shook his head in disapproval. The boy flicked his fingers, as though shooing Tezuka on. Without knowing quite why he did so, Tezuka obeyed the silent command and continued on, passing the spot where the red-headed nymph and the dark-haired boy stood gazing into each other's eyes. He kept running until he finally reached the end of the street, where Eiji had announced would denote the finish line.  
  
Amazingly, through persistence and not a little bit of luck, Tezuka had beaten the nymph. He stopped a short distance past the end of the course and walked back to where Eiji waited as he caught his breath.  
  
The sprite seemed oblivious to his presence, his attention fixed completely on the boy who was holding him up. Something about his expression seemed familiar and, suddenly, Tezuka knew what, or rather who, Eiji had been staring at when they'd first met.   
  
Tezuka then realized that the mysterious brown-haired boy had disappeared. However, before he could dwell on the enigmatic blue-eyed chibi, he saw Tensai ambling towards him, sending the few townsfolk who had gathered around rushing away at the sight of the young bear. Tezuka started to ask his friend where he'd been, but, when the cub just looked at him with a pleasant smile on his muzzle, he decided not to pursue the issue.  
  
At the bear's appearance, Eiji finally noticed that he and his new friend had company. He grinned at Tezuka and promptly reached down to remove the white shoes.  
  
"Here," he bubbled, holding them out to his victorious opponent. "You won fair and square, so, the shoes are all yours."  
  
"Hardly, Eiji" Tezuka refused, shaking his head. "If you hadn't tripped, you surely would have won." Red crept into the sprite's round cheeks at the mention of his faux pas, but, he continued to hold out the shoes, he smile never wavering.  
  
"_Nyope_, you won! I don't think I'll have any need to run fast anymore. Right, Oishi?" The young baker looked down at the nymph in surprise.  
  
"How did you know my name? We've never met, have we?"  
  
Tezuka and Tensai turned away as Eiji's face flamed. They could hear his stammering explanation of how he'd been watching Oishi from the forest and had overheard his name and Oishi's answering laugh as they left the village and headed back into the forest. At the edge of the trees, Tezuka took a moment to put on his new shoes, storing his old ones that his father had cobbled in his pack.   
  
"Congratulations on obtaining the first object," Tensai lauded. Tezuka bowed towards the cub in thanks.  
  
"I couldn't have done it without your help," he said. Tensai chuckled.  
  
"I did nothing, really. Now," the cub continued, interrupting Tezuka who seemed determined to press the point. "Shall we go after the second object?" Tezuka sighed, both annoyed and amused at the bear's clever dodge. He nodded and they set off deeper into the darkening forest.  
  
_Tsuzuku_

LLL's FANFIC ARCHIVE LLL's BOUDOIR PSC HOME


	2. Part 2

_THE WISHING POOL_ By Heartfelt  
  
AN: Written as a birthday present for Sihaya-chan, a dear friend and terrific artist. Check out her amazing work!  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, AU, OOC, fairy tale...prepare to suspend your disbelief ;  
  
Part 2  
  
Dawn found them sleeping in a grove of trees near a small brook. Before falling to sleep the night before, Tensai told Tezuka that, although he didn't know the precise location of the second object, he knew in general where it might be found. Thus, after waking and washing up in the stream, the boy and cub journeyed on, munching on fruit as they traveled.  
  
The second object, as explained by the tale, was a small golden sphere, identifiable by the glowing white line that curved over its surface. Like the white shoes, the sphere was also said to grant special powers to its possessor. In this case, the holder of the golden orb would enjoy the benefits of enhanced hearing and sharpened eyesight.   
  
The small bear led Tezuka to the shores of a large lake. Gentle waves lapped at the grassy beach and the sun sparkled on the calm surface of the water. Never having seen so much water in one place, the boy gazed in awe over the shimmering expanse, stepping as close to the edge as he could safely get. Tiny birds flitted over the lake, chirping merrily as they dipped down ever so often to enjoy a cool bath. In the distance, the chibi caught sight of a large but dim shape. He narrowed his eyes, but, even with his glasses, he couldn't make it out.  
  
"What's out there?" he asked his friend. There was no answer and, when he turned, Tezuka discovered that he was alone. The bear cub was no where to be seen. He looked around for quite a while, walking up and down the beach and calling for Tensai, but he couldn't escape the painful truth. The chibi stood still for a long moment on the quiet lakeshore, trying to accept the fact that he'd been abandoned. Sadness crept slowly into his heart at the loss of what had been his first real friend.  
  
Tezuka turned back to the lake, the water suddenly seeming a bit more menacing to his eyes. He wondered whether it was his fault that Tensai had left, if, somehow, he'd angered the cub. But, no matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't think of anything that he'd done wrong. Perhaps, he sighed to himself, he was just not meant to have a companion. Maybe it was his destiny to be alone.  
  
Before the pessimistic thoughts could discourage him any further, Tezuka took a deep breath and squared his small shoulders. That was the very reason he was on this quest. He was determined that, someday, he would have a true friend of his very own, and he would not be deterred.  
  
His resolve renewed, Tezuka looked over the lake, his brown eyes searching for any clues regarding the whereabouts of the second object. Several hours passed with him getting no closer to the answer. The sun had reached its zenith and was descending slowly towards the far horizon behind the shadowy mass in the lake. Tezuka worried that he might not find the sphere that day, and decided that he should find somewhere to spend the night.  
  
He began to turn away from the lake, but a huge splash halted his retreat. Tezuka spun around at the loud sound and found himself eye-to-eye with a whale. As whales go, it wasn't large to be sure, but it was certainly much bigger than the chibi standing on the shore. Tezuka watched the creature warily, wondering if it had surfaced for a mid-afternoon snack. Thought he was still on land, he was awfully close to the water and the fish-like beast could easily grab him with one lunge, using its powerful tail. As he was considering ways to dissuade the whale from making a meal out of him, Tezuka realized that its eyes were an arresting color of blue. And, he also realized, that he was being addressed surprisingly light voice.  
  
"What brings you to my lake?" the chibi whale asked him politely. Having become accustomed to talking animals, Tezuka answered with only a brief moment's hesitation.  
  
"I am Tezuka and I've come in search of a golden sphere. I desire to find the Wishing Pool and make my most heartfelt wish."  
  
"I'm Rikou," the whale replied. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Why, may I ask, are you looking for the Pool? What is it you want?"  
  
"Well," Tezuka began, still unwilling to say too much, "I seek the one thing that would make me happiest." Rikou regarded him silently for several moments, but, he eventually nodded at the boy's response. The whale smiled, his blue eyes falling shut into friendly, down-turned crescents.   
  
"Then I shall help you on your quest. I know the object which you seek. It lies at the bottom of a deep pool. The pool can be found at the center of the island that sits in the very middle of the lake." A small flipper rose from the water to point towards the dark shape in the distance. Tezuka was glad that he at last knew where to find the golden sphere. However, he was dismayed as he realized that there was no convenient boat lying around to carry him to the island and that he could never swim so far. Rikou glanced at him, watching the emotions pass across his face. The whale began to laugh quietly as Tezuka's shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
"Never fear, little human. I will take you to the island. All you need do is ride on my back." Tezuka blinked before nodding cautiously. He stepped out into the water and climbed carefully on Rikou's back, trying not step on anything that might cause the small whale any discomfort.   
  
The figure beneath him shook with a chuckle, louder this time, and the chibi began to smile at his own behavior. The whale was being so helpful that surely it wanted to be his friend. Disregarding all remaining thoughts of caution, Tezuka sat easily upon his new companion's back as they glided silently through the water. As they neared the island, he could see that it was densely covered with tall trees. Although the sky was still rather bright, no light penetrated the thick canopy to the forest floor. The birds that played over the lake seemed to shun the isle and no cheeps or twitters could be heard amongst the treetops. It was an altogether eerie prospect.  
  
Before long, they had reached the island and Tezuka dismounted, stepping onto the sandy shore. He turned towards the whale with a sincere nod of thanks. Before he could venture into the forest, Rikou bade him to wait.  
  
"I must warn you that the sphere is guarded by a sorcerer and his familiar, a gigantic poisonous snake. You will need to defeat the sorcerer and his dangerous pet if you wish to win your prize." Tezuka paled a bit at the mention of the hindrance, but the determination in his eyes did not falter.  
  
"Then, I will beat them," he stated. "There must be a way." The whale smiled at his resolve.  
  
"Indeed there may be. Follow me and I think I can show you something that may be of use." Rikou swam along the shore and Tezuka followed, the white shoes allowing him to clamber effortlessly over the large roots in his path and to keep pace with the swift whale. Eventually, they came to a small cottage that was cleverly hidden within the trees. The cabin was sturdy and clearly lived in, but, at the moment, no smoke came from the chimney and it no one seemed to be at home.  
  
"This is the sorcerer's cottage. He is a very curious sort and likes to experiment with many different elixirs and potions. Some are vile and I've smelled the stench from the farthest reaches of the lake. You might you find something in there to help you." Tezuka agreed with the sensible suggestion and entered the cottage, feeling slightly ashamed at the invasion of privacy. Even if it did belong to an evil sorcerer - if he was, in fact, evil - his mother had always taught him to respect the homes of others. However, he had no time for misgivings.   
  
The cottage was dim beneath its arboreal shelter. However, the place had been kept orderly and neat and it didn't take Tezuka long to find a likely prospect. The cottage boasted two windows, allowing him to see the items arranged about him. There was a single bed, a wash basin, and a large table. The table was apparently the sorcerer's workshop as it was covered with numerous beakers, tubes, flasks, and vials in a wide variety of shapes and sizes.   
  
One flask in particular caught the chibi intruder's attention. The container was large and made of silver. When Tezuka picked it up, it was heavy and the metal was warm, as though whatever was inside had just been heated. Hoping that the contents of the flask would suit his purposes, he liberated it from the cottage, offering silent apologies to his absent parent.  
  
Tezuka returned to the shore as he tucked the flask into an inside pocket of his shirt. He wanted to ask Rikou which way he should go to find the pool. But, the whale was not there. Instead, on the shore stood the same brown-haired chibi that had been in Eiji and Oishi's village. Tezuka stared at the boy in shock, wondering how in the world he'd managed to get there. He opened his mouth to ask that question, as well as the reason for the other's presence, when he was suddenly captured by a scrutinizing blue gaze. It was there but an instant, quickly replaced with an amiable, closed-eyed smile, but, it caused an inexplicable shiver along his spine.   
  
"Hello," he ventured. "Funny we should meet again and here of all places. My name is Tezuka and you are..." He trailed off, waiting for the boy to answer. However, instead of tendering a reply, the boy's secretive smile widened for a brief moment before he turned and fled into the trees. Tezuka stared after him, stunned by the unexpected retreat. However, he soon shook himself from his stupor and gave chase, determined that his question would be given a proper response.  
  
"Wait!" he shouted, running through the trees without difficult thanks to his recently acquired footwear. But, no matter how fast he ran, all he could see of the other boy was a flash of brown-hair and the occasional glimpse of bright blue eyes. The chase continued with Tezuka getting no close to catching his quarry, when, suddenly, the chibi found himself dashing from the thick forest into a wide clearing. Using the full abilities of the white shoes to stop his forward momentum, Tezuka agilely wrenched to a halt when he saw that he was not alone.   
  
He saw no sign of the brown-haired boy he'd been chasing. Instead, a much more worrying sight met his astonished gaze. An enormous serpent was lying around a circle of stones, its length such that it nearly encircled the structure twice. The snake's scales were dark and it would melt easily into the dusky backdrop of the forest. However, the top of its head was covered with a bright patch of green, speckled with five smaller white patches. It almost looked like the creature was wearing some sort of head covering.   
  
The snake was sleeping, its tongue flitting in and out from between its lips. At its side, a boy in a long white cloak sat muttering to himself and scribbling furiously in a notebook. Black hair stood up on all sides of his head in strange spikes, lending him the appearance of height, even though he already looked to be taller than the average chibi. A pair of dark-rimmed glasses was perched on his nose, square and opaque rather than the gentle oval of Tezuka's spectacles.   
  
He had to be the sorcerer, Tezuka conjectured, although didn't look very dangerous. Instead, he seemed to be a rather bookish, harmless chibi. Tezuka watched him for a moment, trying to determine the best way to approach him and ask for the sphere. The stones had to be the very well which he sought. Although Tezuka took care to remain silent, his scent was very apparent to the sorcerer's familiar.   
  
"_Phushuuu..._"  
  
The viper's hiss stopped Tezuka in his tracks. He stared at the snake, his eyes widening as it uncoiled to its full extent. It rose upon it tail until it towered over both its master and the grim-faced chibi. Tezuka looked into dark eyes that stared at him with the focused intensity of a hunter and had to force himself not to gulp. The sorcerer didn't bother to turn around and jotted down a few more notes as he spoke.  
  
"So, we have a visitor," he acknowledged. "I would say that there is an eighty percent chance that you have come seeking the golden sphere that rests in my care." Finally, the notebook was laid aside and the sorcerer turned to meet his guest. He regarded Tezuka with a sardonic half-smile, his eyes hidden behind impenetrable glasses. "Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, that's why I've come." Tezuka tried to keep one eye on the familiar as he answered. "I'm Tezuka and I must take the sphere to the..."   
  
"Wishing Pool?" the sorcerer interrupted. He chuckled. "There was a seventy-five percent chance that that is why you seek the sphere. You could have wanted it simply for its ability to improve your hearing and vision, but, I see that you are a believer in the old tales." He reached out and petted the scaly hide of the huge snake fondly.  
  
"Very well. I am Inui, the guardian of the golden sphere. If you can overcome the awesome speed and power of my pet, then the sphere is yours. However," he cautioned, "I feel obligated to inform you that there is a ninety-nine percent chance that you will lose this confrontation. My pet is hungry and his favorite meal is adventurous chibi."   
  
That was Tezuka's only warning. If he hadn't been wearing the white shoes, he would never have been able to dodge the viper's lighting fast attack. Tezuka had taken care to keep the familiar in sight, however, his diligence proved useless. Rather than striking directly at his potential snack, the viper swung its muscular body in a tight arc and came at him obliquely.   
  
Tezuka reacted without thought, flinging himself to the side with the aid of the shoes. An instant after he leapt away, the viper's long fangs dug deeply in to the dirt where he just be standing a moment before. Tezuka could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his rasping breath was loud in his ears. He could hardly believe the creature's incredible speed. But, rather than give in to the fear which lay like a lump of lead in his stomach, Tezuka simply readied himself for the next assault.  
  
It didn't come immediately. With reptilian patience, the viper watched him, its tongue occasionally flicking outward to taste the air.  
  
"_Phushuu..._" The viper's hiss was overlaid by a deep-voiced chuckle.  
  
"That was quite impressive. I see that you have already acquired the white shoes of speed and agility. However," the sorcerer concluded, his glasses gleaming in the sunlight, "that will not save you. Now that my pet has seen how you move, he will compensate for it and you will be finished."  
  
No sooner had the sorcerer announced his doom than the viper attacked again. This time, the strike came from the opposite side, the snake swinging completely around Tezuka's back. The chibi found himself nearly surrounded by the giant serpent. With the viper's massive tail blocking his path of escape, his options were severely curtailed.   
  
However, placing his faith once more in the white shoes, Tezuka bounded away from the oncoming fangs, attempting to jump over the snake's body. His leap was high enough to clear the hurdle, but the viper anticipated his strategy. It raised it tail just as he was jumping over it and Tezuka found himself falling hard to the ground as he was smacked out of the air. The viper hissed again, a drop of venom landing very close to Tezuka's feet as the creature leaned over its downed prey.  
  
The chibi shook his head, trying desperately to clear the ringing in his ears caused by the viper's mighty blow. When his vision cleared, he saw that the snake's fangs were mere feet away. The scaly body had coiled around him, completing its entrapment. There was no where left to run, shoes or no, and Tezuka feared that Inui's prediction was about to come true.  
  
Just then, as the viper reared up slightly in preparation for sinking its fangs into its helpless meal, Tezuka caught a glimpse of metal lying next to him on the ground. It was the flask he'd stolen from the sorcerer's cottage. The seal had come loose when he'd fallen and a bit of a vile, noxious looking (and smelling) fluid had leaked out into the dirt. Not certain if it would do any good, but left with no other alternative, Tezuka snatched up the flask and wrenched off the top.   
  
The viper's mouth opened wide, bearing its venomous fangs, as it plunged downward to impale the succulent-looking chibi. However, before it could reach its target, the small boy flung something at him, a shout adding strength to the throw. Driven by instinct, the viper snapped at the flying object, catching it in its maw.  
  
"NO! Not my special DOUBLE SECRET TITANIAM POWER REMIX DELUX juice!!" The viper glanced at its master but the warning came too late. The moment the liquid hit its gullet, the snake rose up, flinging its head from side to side in spasms of nauseated agony. Tezuka regain his feet and dove away from the convulsing serpent.  
  
"_Phuushuuuuggg!_"  
  
Tezuka halted when he'd cleared a safe distance from the distressed viper. He turned around in amazement and the extremely human quality of the snake's tortured hiss.   
  
'_What in the...?_' he wondered.  
  
The creature's entire body shuddered and the ground shook from the force of its death throes. Suddenly, the viper keeled over and hit the earth with such force that the vibration nearly knocked Tezuka from his feet. Finally, the dust settled and viper lay unmoving, its eyes closed into a shape that looked remarkably like two big "X"s.   
  
The spiky-haired sorcerer rushed over to his fallen pet. Inui laid a trembling hand on its side and after a tense moment, his head lowered to rest on the scaly hide. His sigh of relief was reflecting in the sudden drooping of his shoulders. Although glad that he hadn't ended up as the viper's next meal, Tezuka was happy that he hadn't done any permanent damage to the snake. After all, it was just doing what snakes do and meant him no personal ill will.  
  
"You have surprised me, Master Tezuka," the sorcerer remarked, raising it head to look at the other chibi though he didn't abandon his post at near his familiar. "I see that I shall have to recalculate the data on the efficiency of my pet's attacks. Don't worry," he murmured to the still viper as he gently stroked over a small spot on its back, "you'll win next time.  
  
"And, as for you," he said to Tezuka, "you have won the right to the golden sphere. I hope you will use it wisely." Before Tezuka could speak his thanks, the sorcerer stood and began to mutter softly, his plump hands weaving in a complicated pattern. A soft humming sound came from deep within the stone well. A soft, golden light began to emanate from it, the glow growing brighter and brighter as though something was rising from its depths.  
  
Just as the radiance began to rival that of the sun, a small, round object burst from the top of the well, shooting up into the sky. It slowed its ascent and began to plummet downwards. Tezuka raised a hand reflexively as it seemed as though the sphere was aiming directly at his head. However, before it hit him, the trajectory was mysteriously diverted, and the sphere came to rest innocuously at his feet. Tezuka cast a suspicious glance at Inui and shook his head wryly at the slight smirk on the sorcerer's lips.  
  
Tezuka reached down and retrieved the object he'd come there to find. The small sphere fit neatly into his hand. The surface wasn't smooth as he'd supposed. Rather, it seemed covered in a short layer of dense, golden fuzz. Curious, Tezuka rotated the sphere, examining it from all sides. As mention in his mother's story, a continuous white line wound its way around the surface. This was indeed the golden sphere of the legend.   
  
Suddenly, the sphere glowed brightly in his hand, the light expanding around him until it filled the clearing. An intense warmth suffused the chibi and Tezuka gasped. Then, just as abruptly, the warmth and the glow faded away. A loud buzzing sound filled his ears, prompting Tezuka to look around for the source of the noise. He saw a fly resting on a branch of a tree. It was a moment before Tezuka realized that the tree was actually quite far away, at the very edge of the clearing. For, not only did the fly appear as though it were mere inches away, it sounded as though it were flitting right next to his ear.   
  
It seemed that the power of the sphere was no exaggeration. However, the sorcerer's astounded cry needed no magical amplification.  
  
"Kaidou!"   
  
Tezuka turned quickly back towards the sorcerer, only to blink in confused astonishment. The huge snake was nowhere to been seen. In its place lay a chibi with mussed black hair. The dark strands poked out from beneath a bandana that bore the exact same markings that had distinguished the viper's head. However, other than that sole square of fabric, the boy was quite naked. He blinked, looking around uncertainly for a moment before realizing his unclothed condition. A dark red flush bloomed immediately over his cheeks as he drew up his knees and crossed his short arms over his chest. However, though the boy seemed perturbed at his nude state, the sorcerer wasn't nearly so reticent.   
  
"_Phushuu!_" the bandana-wearing chibi exclaimed in an uncanny imitation of the viper as he was enfolded in the sorcerer's arms.  
  
"Kaidou! You've returned to normal!" Inui shouted.  
  
"No thanks to you," the Kaidou growled. He wiggled as though trying to escape the sorcerer's embrace, although Tezuka thought he wasn't really putting up much of a struggle. The boy looked at him and Tezuka was taken aback as he realized that he was, once again, staring into the predatory eyes of the viper. However, the intent coldness was much muted in the boy's new form and a shy smile curved the chibi's lips.  
  
"Thank you for releasing from my master's spell." Tezuka was amused by how much Kaidou made the word "master" sound suspiciously like "idiot."   
  
"You are quite welcome," Tezuka replied. "However," he added, "if I may ask, how exactly did you get turned into a snake?" Kaidou's blush deepened a tiny bit.   
  
"I am Master Inui's familiar and the viper is my alternate form. Using a simple spell, he can change me into back and forth into a snake at will. Unless..."  
  
"Unless," Inui said, taking up the story, "I forget the formula to change him back. You see, several months ago, Kaidou and I had a little tiff. He can be ever so stubborn on occasion." Kaidou hissed with embarrassed indignation but the sorcerer just smiled at him indulgently.   
  
"During this particular argument, Kaidou flung some of my notebooks into the lake, claiming that I paid more attention to them than I did to him. Although I'm afraid his argument held more merit than I would care to admit, I changed Kaidou into his snake in a fit of pique. Unfortunately, one of the notebooks he tossed away was the very one that held the spell I needed to change him back into his human form. Luckily, it seems that the power of the sphere was sufficient to change him back without the spell. I've truly missed him."  
  
Tezuka cleared his throat and turned away politely as the startled familiar suddenly found himself caught in a rather torrid smooch with the overjoyed sorcerer. After a long moment, a dazed sounding "_phushuu_" informed Tezuka that it was safe to look back towards the pair. Kaidou was now modestly wrapped in Inui's cloak; however, he face was redder than ever.  
  
With a final word of thanks and a promise to visit again when next in the area, Tezuka left the couple behind and plunged back into the surrounding trees. It didn't take him long to retrace his path back to the beach, his enhanced eyesight allowing him to see the lake almost from the moment he reentered the forest.  
  
To his relief, Rikou was floating just off shore, sending little streams of water shooting into the air through its blowhole as it waited for Tezuka's return. The small whale turned towards him as he emerged from the forest and smiled when it caught sight of the golden sphere in the chibi's hand.  
  
"Well done! I see that you were successful in your search. Hop on and I'll return you to the mainland."  
  
The trip took only a few moments as they were propelled across the lake by Rikou's powerful tail. Soon, Tezuka was climbing off of his friend's back and standing, once again, on the grassy shore. He reached out and patted the whale's broad head.  
  
"I thank you, very much, for your help. Without you, I never would have been able to get the golden sphere." Rikou smiled pleasantly, waving away Tezuka's expression of gratitude with a small flick of its flipper.  
  
"Think nothing of it. I wish you the best with the remainder of your quest and only regret that I cannot accompany you any further." Tezuka nodded, also dismayed that he would once again be traveling alone. But, before turning away from the lake, he looked back at Rikou, a question on his lips.  
  
"By the way, did you happen to see a small boy on the island? He had light-brown hair and blue eyes. I first saw him in the small village where I found the white shoes and, then, he led me to the clearing where the sphere was hidden."   
  
Tezuka found himself standing alone on the beach, his question unanswered, as Rikou simply winked at him with a single, blue eye before sinking beneath the waves.   
  
_Tsuzuku_

LLL's FANFIC ARCHIVE LLL's BOUDOIR PSC HOME


	3. Part 3

_THE WISHING POOL_ By Heartfelt  
  
AN: Written as a birthday present for Sihaya-chan, a dear friend and terrific artist. Check out her amazing work!  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, AU, OOC, fairy tale...prepare to suspend your disbelief ;  
  
Part 3  
  
Tezuka headed away from the lake, walking alone through the woods. The augmented sounds of birds and insects filled his ears and his sharpened gaze caught the occasional glimpse of a small creature scurrying for cover. However, he did not encounter another person or miraculous creature to which he could speak. He bedded down for the night beneath the branches of a large tree, feeling a bit lonely and missing the company of Tensai and Rikou as he lay in the dark. But, the more pressing concern was that he had no clue where to find the final object.   
  
The story spoke of a giant leaf of a most peculiar shape. Rather than possessing the slender stem and smooth green texture of ordinary leaves, the Leaf of Power had a long, narrow cylinder for a stem that spread abruptly into the oblong oval of the leaf's head. The head was not smooth but was formed of dozens of criss-crossing fibers that resulted in a gaping, mesh-like weave. The outer rim of the leaf head was formed of a thick, ridge bridge that supported the mesh and pulling at the weave and making it rigid.  
  
And, like the other two objects, the Leaf of Power granted its possessor a special gift. Whereas the white shoes lent their wearer speed and agility and the golden sphere increased hearing and sight to an amazing degree, the leaf imbued the one holding it with unimaginable strength.  
  
Deciding to head back towards more populated areas for lack of a better choice, Tezuka had been wandering for a while after waking when he caught a faint chirp from somewhere above his head. He stopped and listened, reaching into his pocket to touch the golden sphere. The sound instantly became louder, revealing a twittering note of distress. Tezuka looked up and peered into the leafy canopy with his amplified vision.  
  
He quickly espied of the source of the chirping. A small swallow, hardly more than a chick, was attempting to fly away from a high branch. However, its tiny leg was caught in some of the vines that clung to the trees.  
  
Eager to help the distraught bird, Tezuka climbed nimbly into the upper reaches of the tree, the white shoes easing his task. Carefully, he stepped out onto the narrow branch, hoping that it would hold him. The limb creaked and wavered unnervingly in the wind that whisked through the lofty treetops. However, it supported its chibi burden long enough for Tezuka to disentangle the swallow. It flew away, twittering its gratitude and he quickly made his way back to the ground.  
  
To his surprise, the swallow flew down to hover next to his shoulder. Tezuka raised a cautious finger and the little bird settled on it, looking up at him with eyes that resembled bright, blue beads.  
  
"Thank you, young sir. I was worried that I would never get free from those vines."  
  
Now, by this time Tezuka had become more accustomed to things of a stranger nature than the ordinary and, so, he hardly shocked at all by the bird's speech. Ever mindful of his manners, he replied with a respectful bow of his head.  
  
"I'm happy I was able to be of assistance. My name is Tezuka and I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
"Greetings, young sir," the swallow tweeted. "I'm Kue. Might I inquire as to why you are traveling alone in these woods?" As before, Tezuka related the story of the Wishing Pool and his desire to make use of its fabled abilities.  
  
"So," Kue replied, "you seek the third object, the Leaf of Power. It just so happens that I know where you can find it. Follow me and I will show you the way!"  
  
Grateful to have encountered yet another useful and companionable animal guide, Tezuka set off after the swallow as it flew away. Again, using his speedy shoes, he had no trouble keeping up with the swift bird. They traveled for quite a distance before stopping to rest. As they partook of a bit of refreshment, Kue regaled him with some interesting facts about the leaf.  
  
"It lies deep in the mountains to the north. It is attached to a tree, hidden amidst other, more ordinary leaves. You will need to climb the tree to pluck off the leaf, although, with your shoes, it should be no trouble for you." Tezuka wondered at the paucity of the explanation.  
  
"The task sounds simple enough. Is there nothing more difficult that must be done? The other objects were not so easily obtained." Kue's chirping laughter fluttered to his ears on the breeze.   
  
"Indeed, you have a quick mind for a human boy." Tezuka wondered whether the strange compliment but the bird continued before he could take any offense. "The leaf is protected by two dangerous and powerful giants. In order to win the leaf you will have to defeat them in a fight."   
  
_Figures_, Tezuka mused glumly. After tussling with Kaidou, he was none too eager to engage in another difficult battle. But, there was nothing to be done. If he wanted the leaf, he would just have to rise to the challenge.   
  
"Do you have any ideas as to how I can beat two giants?" he asked his avian escort.  
  
"Of course," the swallow cooed. "Let's continue on our way and I will show you what you'll need."   
  
Before long, Tezuka noticed that the trees had thinned and that the ground was rising in a gentle slope. They had reached the foothills of the northern mountains and the towering peaks rose hazily in the distance. Several trees, laden with fruit, grew in tightly clustered groves in the enriched mountain soil. It was to one such tree that Kue directed his chibi friend.  
  
"Grab one of those and make sure it's the largest one you can carry."  
  
One of those referred to the succulent looking peaches hanging from the branches above him. Although he wondered at what good a peach could possibly do, Tezuka nonetheless obeyed the swallow's edict and retrieved two peaches. One was nearly the size of his head and flush with juicy ripeness. The other was smaller, those no less tempting, and he tucked it away for an afternoon snack.  
  
Satisfied with Tezuka's choice of fruit, Kue flew on, leading the boy further into the mountains. The trees changed from the deciduous variety to which Tezuka was accustomed and were replaced by their coniferous kin. The air was clear and sharp, becoming colder the higher they went. Tezuka was forced to cross several, small streams that wound their way down the slopes. However, Kue bade him to pause beside one waterway with a particularly swift current.   
  
"Here, you'll need to catch a fish. A big one, mind." Again, Tezuka was skeptical at the usefulness of food to win the upcoming battle. But, trusting the bear cub and the baby whale had worked, so, he decided to follow the sparrow's advice. Using the golden sphere to enhance his vision, Tezuka managed to land a very respectable specimen of mountain trout. Tucking the carefully wrapped fish into his pack next to the peach, he and Kue continued along the final leg of their trek.  
  
The gentle gradient of the foothills had gradually steepened the further into the mountains they went. However, all of a sudden, the land rose up before him sharply and Tezuka was forced to use the fullest extend of his assisted agility to scale the jagged rock face of the mountainside. Kue flew back and forth beside him as he labored, encouraging him with kind words and friendly taunts. Finally, Tezuka reached the summit of the lowest peak and marveled at the sight revealed to him.  
  
A broad plateau stretched into the distance, the space surrounded by pines and evergreens. However, one tree was different than its brethren. Green leaves flapped in the chilly wind, looking as though they would surrender their tether to the tree at any moment from the whirling gusts. And, nestled amongst them, was a curious growth that resembled no leaf Tezuka had ever before encountered. Its long, cylindrical stem and mesh face proclaimed its identity.  
  
At last, he had found the Leaf of Power.  
  
Tezuka had little time to appreciate his discovery, for, there, in the idyllic meadow, laid a couple of giants, napping on a bed of tall grass. They were alike in many respects. Both had strong arms, muscular despite their chubbiness, and thick legs that were longer than the surrounding trees were tall and Tezuka figured that it would take dozens of him, laid out head to toe, to match their prodigious height.  
  
But, there the similarities ended. The closest of the giants slumbered on its back, mouth agape and snoring loudly enough to shake the hills. Black hair, reminiscent of Inui's spiky mop, stood straight up atop its head. The other giant, which had curled up on its side, had a thick mop of neatly combed brown hair. Even though its legs were tucked up as it slept, Tezuka suspected that the second giant was even taller than the first. He wondered again how a little boy such as himself would ever beat such large chibis as these.   
  
Tezuka was attempting to skirt around the sleeping giants to reach the tree, hoping to avoid a confrontation, when several pebbles that clung to the rock face lost their battle with gravity and skittered down the mountainside. Grimacing at the accidental pronouncement, Tezuka turned and frowned in resignation as he saw first one then both of the giants stir from their rest.  
  
The black-haired giant saw him first, staring at him with startled violet eyes. He jumped to his feet, an imposing sight to say the least, and glared down at the chibi that rose no further than his lower shin.   
  
"Hey, you there! What are you about?" His bellow brought his companion to full wakefulness and he, too, rose to his feet. Though the second giant's countenance was, in fact, rather amiable in appearance, he towered over everything, even his loud-mouthed fellow.   
  
"What's going on, Jack?" the brown-haired giant asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"This little fellow was trying to sneak up on us while we slept," the first giant explained. Kindly brown eyes turned down towards the chibi staring up at him.  
  
"Hmm. You think he's after the leaf?" Jack nodded.  
  
"I'd say it's likely, seeing as how he was heading straight for the tree. Well, little boy, nothin' doing! Me and Hado are here to guard the Leaf of Power and there's no way we're gonna let you have it." Hado looked troubled at his friend's belligerence.  
  
"Oh, now, come on, Jack. Maybe it would be okay to just let him take the leaf. I mean, it's not like we really want to be here, is it?" Jack glared at the soft-spoken giant.  
  
"Hado, how many times do we have to go over this? It's our job to protect this stupid leaf and that's what we're gonna do. If we don't, you know very well what _he_ will do." Hado's brow wrinkled, exhibiting his unease.  
  
"But, Jack, you know I hate violence." He looked down again at the small chibi. "And, he such a cute little thing."  
  
Tezuka watched the giants argue, amazed that they hadn't squashed him out of hand. He shared Hado's sentiments to the fullest. He had no desire to fight. Perhaps there was a way to salvage the situation. Tezuka opened his mouth to speak, deciding he would try to talk them into just giving him the leaf.   
  
Before he could say a word, however, Jack rolled his eyes and reached out, closing his hand around a nearby sapling. With one might tug, he unearthed the young tree and held it out to his companion. Hado looked at the proffered gift with a question in his eyes.  
  
"Just take it," Jack urged impatiently. With a shrug, Hado took hold of the tree. And, then, all Hell broke loose.  
  
"_Doria!!_ Come on, baby!" Tezuka froze as a flaming brown eye looked down at him. "You want the leaf, little man? Then you're gonna have to get past me!"  
  
Unable to account for Hado's sudden personality transformation, Tezuka just stared up at him in confusion. However, he was startled from his perplexed daze when the tree branch whizzed through the air, endeavoring to turn him into a messy spot on the grass.  
  
"_Burning!_"  
  
The yell that accompanied the falling tree shook the surrounding cliffs. Tezuka leapt out of the way, grateful that the giant's attack had been much slower than Kaidou's swift lunges. But, whatever Hado lacked in speed, he more than made up for in sheer power. The impact of the tree left a long trench in the ground. Tezuka stared at the crater and gulped, not even wanting to imagine what would have happened if he hadn't been able to dodge in time.   
  
Unfortunately, so fixed was his attention on Hado, that Tezuka was unprepared for Jack's more stealthy attack. Only the disturbed swoosh of rushing air gave warning of the mighty fist aimed to flatten him. The gust toppled Tezuka over and he barely managed to roll away as Jack's hand hit the ground with a resounding slam.   
  
_'This is nuts!'_ Tezuka thought as he bounded to his feet, his nimbleness due solely to the white shoes. When he had rolled, he'd landed on his pack and his back ached from where it had dug into him. He took the straps from his shoulders, intending to rid himself of the hampering weight. A twitter at his ear stopped him before he could fling it away.  
  
"The peach and fish!" Kue shouted. "Take them out, quickly!"   
  
"What?!" Tezuka shouted, annoyed at the bird as this was surely no time to think of food. But the swallow had already flown away and he had to return his attention towards means of survival as two more, might blows reigned down in his direction.   
  
"_Doria!_"  
  
"_Don!_"  
  
The giants' battle cries rang in Tezuka's ears as he ducked, dodged, and weaved to avoid the combined attacks. Thus far, his agility had saved him. But, he was quickly tiring and not sure how long he'd be able to keep up the defensive maneuvers. Needing a change of tactic, he sprinted away from the giants, heading for the trees surrounding the meadow. His heart thumped in time to the heavy steps that pounded along after him.   
  
Tezuka realized that the pack was still in his hand, forgotten as he concentrated on evading the giants. Kue's words came back to him and, out of sheer desperation rather than belief that the food would do any actual good, he took out the peach and the fish as he ran. Suddenly, he stopped and spun around abruptly, hurling the fruit and seafood at his pursuers. Jack neatly fielded the fish and the peach bopped off of Hado's forehead before dropping into his free hand.  
  
When the giants realized what they were holding and what the other was holding, they immediately halted their chase and turned towards each other with covetous eyes.   
  
"Hey, Hado," Jack implored. "You know I love peaches! That one looks particularly good. Give it to me." Still in his strangely altered state of mind, Hado merely smirked and shook his head.  
  
"No way! Give me that _yummy_, fresh trout first."   
  
"I'll give you the fish after you give me the peach."  
  
"Forget it! You want this peach, you'll have to pry from my cold, dead fingers!"  
  
Tezuka panted, trying to catch his breath, amazed that the swallow's crazy plan had actually worked. Somehow, the bird must have known about the giant's food predilections. How, he had no clue, but he was categorically grateful for Kue's foresight as he watched the giants struggle amongst themselves.  
  
Jack lunged for the peach, but Hado held it above his head. The black-haired giant made an impressive leap and snatched at the fruit. However, at the same time, Hado grabbed hold of the fish and their arms and legs ended up tangled together. They both hit the ground with an earth-shattering _boom_ that kicked up tons of dirt and caused a small fissure to open up in the ground.   
  
Tezuka found himself flying through the air for some distance from the shockwaves of the impact. He landed quite hard and had to take a moment to still his dizziness. When he looked up, he saw the two giants lying motionless on the ground: Hado on his back clutching the fish and the peach resting lovingly in Jack's fist as he lay face down in the grass. Kue flew up and landed daintily on his shoulder.  
  
"Nicely done, Tezuka. See? I told you that you could win this fight. And, look! They've done your work for you." Following in the direction of the tiny wing Kue held out, Tezuka saw that, below the lone deciduous tree, lay the Leaf of Power. It had been knocked loose by the force of the giants' fall. Tezuka shook his head, deciding it was better not to question fate, as he picked it up from the ground.  
  
Instantly, a tingling sensation spread from his hand and up his arms, traveling through him until every part of him was abuzz. He felt strong! Stronger than he'd ever felt before. He stepped over to the sapling that had fallen from Hado's slack hand and lifted the entire thing over his head with one, chubby hand. Kue flapped around him, chirping with admiration.  
  
"My, Tezuka! Look how powerful you are!" Again, he suspected that the comment contained more than just a hit of sarcasm, but declined to remark. He retrieved his fallen pack and stood beside the giants' recumbent heads. With a reinforced finger, he prodded at them until they began to stir. They groaned, holding their heads as they sat up. Tezuka waited warily, confident that he could defend himself with the help of the leaf, but hoping this would be the end of it.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.   
  
Jack blinked, the haze clearing from his violet eyes. He glanced at Tezuka and took note of the leaf in the chibi's hand. A wide smile crossed his face and he looked extremely relieved. He nudged Hado, whose expression had taken on its former affability.   
  
"Look, look! He's got the leaf! Finally, we can be free of this ridiculous duty." Hado looked at Tezuka with wide, brown eyes and smiled as well, though his was much more diffident. He reached behind his head with one have and laughed bashfully.  
  
"I sure am glad you got the leaf. That was very clever the way you tricked us. Oh, and thanks a bunch for the fish." Tezuka breathed a sigh of relief and bowed his head in polite response.   
  
"I can't take the credit as the food was Kue's idea." He pointed to the swallow sitting smugly on his shoulder. "But, regardless, it's a pleasure to meet you under, well, less exciting circumstances. I am Tezuka and I am on my way to the Wishing Pool."   
  
"Yeah," Jack replied. "I figured that's why you wanted the leaf. I wasn't sure that it really existed, but, I guess it does. By the way, my name isn't really Jack and he really isn't Hado." A large thumb jerked in the other giant's direction. Tezuka narrowed his eyes in confusion.  
  
"Then, why did you introduce yourselves that way?"  
  
"Well," Hado, who was not really Hado, began, "we were put under a curse by an imp..."  
  
"An annoying little jerk of an imp," Jack, who was not really Jack, interjected.  
  
"Yes, well, an imp by the name of Horio. We were playing a game one afternoon and he came around as he does sometimes, claiming that he had been playing that game for two years, already, and was very good at it. I didn't mind him playing, but, some of the others were less than keen, seeing as Horio is even smaller than yourself. He got angry and, since we were standing nearest to him at the time, he cursed us and confined us to this meadow to guard the leaf. Until it was won in a fair fight, we would be unable to abandon our posts. However, if we just let someone take it, then we would be frozen into statues for eternity."  
  
"I see," Tezuka said, sympathizing with their predicament and not being one to hold a grudge. "So, what are your real names and why were you using fakes?"  
  
"My name is Momo," the giant formerly known as Jack answered. The reason for his love of peaches instantly became clear. "This is Taka." The giant, who used to be Hado, waved hello.  
  
"Why did we use fakes?" Momo echoed. "Heh, well, I guess were just embarrassed that a couple of strong giants like ourselves couldn't overcome a curse from a scrawny little imp. Didn't want to bring any shame on our families, you understand."   
  
Tezuka did and Momo and Taka stood, expressing their desire to return to their homes. It had been nearly a hundred years since they'd been back to their village. Tezuka was impressed by how well the giants had aged, as they still seemed to be quite young. Taka spoke of his eagerness to return to his father's fishery and Momo said that he especially wanted to get reacquainted with his pretty bride, Anne, who he'd married only a few months before being cursed. The giants and the chibi exchanged well wishes and parted company after Tezuka promised to visit the giants' village sometime in the near future.   
  
_Tsuzuku_

LLL's FANFIC ARCHIVE LLL's BOUDOIR PSC HOME


	4. Part 4

_THE WISHING POOL_ By Heartfelt  
  
AN: Written as a birthday present for Sihaya-chan, a dear friend and terrific artist. Check out her amazing work!  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, AU, OOC, fairy tale...prepare to suspend your disbelief ;  
  
Part 4  
  
Descending down the mountain was infinitely easier than climbing it and Tezuka shortly found himself back in flatter territory. He couldn't keep himself from glancing now and again into his pack, amazed that he'd actually found all three objects. The only thing that remained was to travel to the Wishing Pool itself and, then, he would finally be able to make his wish.  
  
Kue claimed to know where the pool could be found and led Tezuka east from the mountains into the wild, uninhabited lands. The forest grew thicker as they went, until the gnarled trees formed a nearly impenetrable barrier. Unable to fly in the close surroundings, Kue rode on Tezuka's shoulder, providing him with directions.   
  
"What sort of adventure will I have once I reach the Wishing Pool?" Tezuka inquired. He was surprised when Kue merely shrugged.  
  
"Unfortunately, I can give you neither suggestions nor advice. You are familiar with the tales, so you should be well aware that not much is known about the pool. Its origins are a mystery to even the wisest of scholars. All I can tell you is that you'll likely need to use all of your wits and the powers you've gained from the three objects to attain your goal."  
  
Tezuka mulled over the swallow's words as they journeyed. After several days, just as the dense growth threatened to stall him all together, Tezuka found himself stumbling into a large clearing. He felt his stomach rise into this throat at the thought that, at long last, his quest had finally reached its end.  
  
But, instead of the pool he'd expected to find, the only thing Tezuka could see was a wide expanse of barren sand. There was nothing to disturb the stillness of the spit. No chirping birds, no rooting creatures, not even the buzz of insects broke the unearthly silence of the place.   
  
Tezuka stared out at the empty field for a long moment, trying to ignore the disappointment that clenched in his chest. He felt a small weight abandon his shoulder and looked around only to see the flutter of the swallow's wings as it disappeared into the thick blackness of the forest. Once again, he'd been left behind. The heavy weight of loneliness pressed in on him as it had when Tensai had abandoned him. Why, he wondered, did his friends always leave him?   
  
He knew that he would never find his way back home without Kue's help. No, he was doomed to remain in this desolate place, his dreams and hopes blown away in a flurry of sand. He would have nothing but time to contemplate his inability to keep a friend.   
  
Unable to think of what else to do, Tezuka turned around in a circle to survey what would be his new home for as long as he lasted. That's when he realized that he wasn't truly alone. At the very edge of the tree line on the opposite side of the clearing sat an especially tiny chibi, staring morosely out over the sand.   
  
Tezuka walked towards the small boy, keeping to the edge of the sand. He couldn't say why he was leery of crossing the stretch directly, but, something told him to be cautious. As he neared the boy, he noticed that his legs were covered by black short pants and his small body was encased in a white shirt. A mop of messy, black hair, even wilder than his own, poked out from beneath the brim of a curious hat. Tezuka paused at the boy's side, waiting patiently until the boy looked up at him with a large pair of sullen, hazel-gold eyes.   
  
"Hello, I'm Tezuka," he said, undaunted when his greeting received nothing more than a darkening of the surly stare. "Do you know where I might find the Wishing Pool?" he continued, figuring it couldn't hurt to ask as there was nothing else he could do. "I have gathered all three of the magical objects spoken of in the legend and, now, I wish to ask for one thing that I want more than anything in the world."  
  
The boy glared at him for a long moment before replying in a young, but husky voice.  
  
"I, too, wanted to make a wish, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to find all of the objects. I could never defeat that hyper nymph for his shoes, the sneaky sorcerer's viper, or those lumbering giants.   
  
"So, I gave up looking." The boy lowered his chin onto his raised knees, clasping his legs with his arms, and looked back out onto the sand. "I don't even think it exists anymore, if it ever did in the first place."  
  
Tezuka blinked at the boy, taken aback at the gloomy pronouncement. Was the Wishing Pool merely a legend, after all? He had believed his mother's story since the moment he heard it, never doubting its veracity. But, what if he'd been mistaken? Didn't Momo the giant say that even he wasn't sure if the pool really existed?  
  
Tezuka's pack shifted against his back, the weight of the items within pressing against him. All at once, the uncertainty engendered by the boy's pessimistic words lifted from him. Of course, the pool was real. Wasn't the fact that the magical objects existed, just as told in the story, proof enough of that? Removing his pack, Tezuka retrieved the leaf and the sphere and pointed towards his shoes.  
  
"I'm sure you are mistaken," he replied. "Otherwise, how could I have found these?" The boy looked back up at him, one eye brown raised sardonically.  
  
"Is that so? Huh, you're more stubborn than any of the others, I'll give you that much."  
  
"The others?" Tezuka asked.  
  
"The other fools who have come looking for the Wishing Pool. You're also the first one to actually find all of the objects. I have to say, I'm a little bit impressed. Here," he said getting to his feet, "I'll make you a deal.   
  
"I also came looking for the Wishing Pool except I know how to find it. Only, I couldn't without having the objects. I'll tell you how to find the pool if, and only if, you can tell me exactly what is that I want to wish for."   
  
The boy looked up at him with a snarky grin, certain that Tezuka wouldn't be able to solve his riddle. Tezuka looked down steadily at the smaller chibi, refusing to let his anxiety show in front of this little brat. He was desperate to make his wish and was determined to figure out what the other chibi wanted badly enough to seek out the pool. What could it be? Was the answer written in the boy's face? Maybe in the very sand? After a many silent minutes passed, the boy's grin grew in both size and attitude.  
  
"You might at well give up. No one has ever figured it out, so, why should you be expected to?" He shook his head at the taller chibi.  
  
"_Mada mada da ne._"   
  
Tezuka might have asked the meaning of the strange phrase but, out of the blue, inspiration struck. He blinked as he realized that he'd actually figured out the boy's riddle. He looked down at the small chibi and let his own lips quirk up in a mildly triumphant smile.  
  
"Wait here for a moment," he said, pleased when the snarky grin changed into a perplexed frown. Without further ado, Tezuka gathered up the leaf and golden sphere into his pack, shouldered it onto his back, and promptly headed back into the forest. He ran quickly, using the shoes to avoid the contorted tree limbs and crowded roots. He ran for a long time, covering a lot of distance thanks to his speed.   
  
Finally, he paused at the edge of a ravine that was nearly a day's normal travel from where he'd left the boy. He stood quietly for a moment and looked over the edge. He nodded to himself as his suspicions were confirmed. Using his new found agility, Tezuka clambered down the steep wall of the sheer face of the ravine. About halfway down, he stopped and, with enhanced strength, pushed away a large, heavy boulder, revealing a small, dark cave.   
  
The sound that he'd heard even at the sand spit thanks to the golden sphere, burst forth loudly from the cave. He reached carefully into the tight space and pulled out small, furry bundle of frantic movement. Tucking his burden safely into his tunic, Tezuka scaled back up the ravine wall and headed back to where he'd left the boy with light steps and a lighter heart.  
  
The boy was just where he'd left him, still staring petulantly out over the sand. However, when a small, pleading sound reached his ears, the boy lost all appearances of disaffected apathy. He bounded to his feet and stared in Tezuka's direction, the wide-eyed look of impassioned hope on his young face almost painful to see.   
  
"I believe this belongs to you." Tezuka reached into his tunic and held out the fluffy, squirming animal. Tears welled up in the boy's large eyes and a faltering hand reached up as though afraid it would disappear if he touched it.  
  
"K-Karupin? Is it really you?"  
  
The cat leapt from Tezuka's hand and settled in the boy's arms with a resounding purr. The chibi buried his face in the feline's thick fur, his narrow shoulders trembling from the force of his silent sobs. They stood that way for a long moment and Tezuka congratulated himself on a job well done.  
  
"Karupin, where have you been? I missed you so much." The boy's voice was even huskier, choked as it was with tears of joy.  
  
"He was trapped in a small cave in the side of a ravine wall." The boy looked up at Tezuka's explanation.  
  
"The ravine? That's where he was?" He blinked for a moment before groaning. "Of course! We were playing there when Karupin disappeared. There had been a rock slide and it got too dangerous for us to stay. I looked around for him everywhere, but, I never could find him." The boy hugged his beloved cat tighter and scratched the contented creature beneath its chin.  
  
"My name is Ryoma, by the way. Thank you so much for finding him for me. But, how in the world did you guess that I was looking for him?" Tezuka smiled and pulled the golden sphere from his pack.  
  
"It was only thanks to this. I saw the small strands of hair on your black shorts and knew you must have had a cat at some point. You can never completely get rid of cat hair. Also," he continued as Ryoma chuckled, "once I knew what to listen for, I could hear his faint _mews_. It was rather far away, but, the sphere gives me extremely acute hearing. After that, it was a simple matter to track down by listening to his cries."   
  
Ryoma smiled up at him, the expression utterly genuine this time. He took hold of Tezuka's hand and urged him to turn away from the sand towards the trees.   
  
"Again, I thank you. And, now, I'll fulfill my promise." After a moment, he said, "Okay, you can turn around now."  
  
Puzzled, Tezuka did as he was bid, wondering what was suddenly so interesting about the spit of sand. To his amazement, the desolate expanse of sand was no more. Instead, he looked out on a lush carpet of grass and brightly colored flowers. All around, he could hear renewed signs of life: chirps, scurries, buzzing, and the soft tinkle of the wind. Even the trees had changed, morphing from the tangled nightmare of branches to a picturesque woodland of tall, stately foliage.   
  
And, in the midst of it all, a small pool, ringed with gleaming white stones, glistened in the sunlight.  
  
There it was. What he been dreaming of since his mother had read to him while he snuggled in her lap, lost in the fascinating tales she'd weaved. He'd found Wishing Pool at last.  
  
Tezuka glanced around, wanting to thank Ryoma for helping him, but the boy had disappeared. However, this time, Tezuka was not sad at being left alone yet again. This time, he had the means to relieve his unrelenting solitude.   
  
Without a word, Tezuka stepped up to the pool and peered down into the still surface of the water. He took the golden sphere and the Leaf of Power from his pack and removed the white shoes. Feeling not even a moment's regret at the loss of their incredible powers, he dropped them into the pool, where they quickly sunk into the shadowy depths. And, then, speaking with his heart rather than trusting to words, Tezuka made his wish.   
  
What Tezuka desired more than anything in the world was a friend. A friend with whom he could shares his hopes and his fears. Someone he could grow up with. Someone who would always understand what he was thinking and feeling even when he didn't understand himself. A friend who would hug him when he was sad and laugh with him when he was happy. But, most of all, someone who would love him and who he loved in return.   
  
Tezuka stood before the well, his eyes closed as he made his entreaty. When he finally opened them, the clearing remained calm and empty, save for the rustling music of nature. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting to happen. For a friend to magically appear from the well, perhaps? But, when nothing did, he felt the obliterating crush of disillusionment. Even though he'd found the fabled objects and succeeded in his quest for the pool, it seemed as though he was doomed to remain forever alone.  
  
He turned away from the pool in defeat, his mind empty of thought in the wake of his failure. But, when he looked up with tired eyes, he saw an elusive yet familiar figure. A small chibi stood before him, his light-brown hair ruffled by the gentle breeze. He stood with clasped hands, his small frame capable despite its misdirecting air of fragility. His eyes were closed in a pleasant smile. But, at Tezuka's gasp of recognition, they opened revealing a mischievous gaze of piercing blue.  
  
"Hello, Tezuka. I'm Fuji, though you have known me by many other names. I congratulate you on achieving your goal, but, surely you must know that you never needed to go to such lengths. I've been watching you for a long time and, had you but asked, I would have been forever at your side in the merest of instants."  
  
Tezuka stared at the other boy, realizing that he'd been seeing those exact pair of blue eyes all of his life. Not only in the bear cub, the baby whale, and the twinkling eye of the sparrow. He also seen them in the stray wolf cub who'd sometimes wandered into his parents fields, in the playful fawn that lingered hesitatingly at the edge of the woods, in countless numbers of birds and beasts that had surrounded him from the moment of his birth.  
  
All this time, he'd been looking for a friend, when his very best friend had been with him all along.  
  
"But, how?" Tezuka asked, staring bemusedly at the smiling chibi. "How have you been all of those different creatures?" Fuji laughed, ever amused at the human's naïveté.  
  
"I am a shape-shifter, of course. I can become any animal I wish. For years, I've roamed the world, flitting here and there with no real place to call home. But, one day, I found you playing in the garden in front of your cottage and I decided to say. Why, I can't say, but..." Fuji paused and Tezuka marveled as the faintest of blushes colored his fair cheeks.   
  
"There was just something about you that made me want to stay close by."  
  
Tezuka's flush was more apparent and deepened even further at Fuji's fond chuckle. The brown-haired chibi had, at some point, moved closer to him and they now stood mere inches apart. Tezuka could see ever facet in the other boy's remarkable eyes and he realized he was staring as he looked down into them, but, found himself unable to look away.  
  
"Um," he said softly, "why did you help me find the pool? And, why did you keep abandoning me?" he finished on a whisper. Fuji shook his head.  
  
"Silly human. I never abandoned you. I simply had to take the form that would be most useful to you at the time. I'm sorry if you thought I was leaving you behind. That was _never_ my intention. And, I couldn't help you when the time came to find the pool. That you had to do on your own. As to why I helped you in the first place, well, it all has to do with the pool itself.  
  
"When I heard your mother telling you the story and saw how much you believed in it, I felt that, at last, my own wishes might finally come true. Do you know that that wish is?" He smiled as Tezuka shook his head. "To become human. To stop the wandering life and to settle down somewhere and live a normal life with someone I care about.   
  
"The Wishing Pool is truly a miraculous thing. It does much more than fulfill dreams. It is the font of all magic in the world. But, its magic only existed so long as it was never used to make a wish." Tezuka started in surprise.   
  
"But, that means..."  
  
"Yes, the pool's power has been spent. All magic will disappear from the world and I say good riddance. I was tired of having to hide my true self from humans. I'm sure your friend Eiji will be quite content to live as a normal boy with that cute baker you helped him finally meet. And, I'm certain that the sorcerer and his familiar will have no regrets about living a simple, snake-free life on their island. As for the giants, they can finally come down from their isolation in the mountains with their loved ones and make new friends now that they've shrunk to normal size.  
  
"And, the little boy who helped you to find the pool? Well, ghosts shouldn't linger in this world. He was trapped here by the pool's power and by his grief at the loss of his pet. But, what he didn't realize was that he, too, had died in that rock slide. So, here he lingered, day by day for over a hundred years, hiding the pool from others in childish petulance even as he waited for someone to free him.   
  
"No, Tezuka," Fuji said softly, his light voice like a gentle caress, "what you've done is a very good thing. And, I, for one thank you."  
  
Tezuka's eyes shut of their own accord as Fuji tiptoed up to him. Their lips met softly, the sealing of a promise in the sweet contact. After a moment, or an eternity, Fuji leaned away. When Tezuka opened his eyes and looked down at his new, old friend, he realized that he would be happy seeing that knowing smile for the rest of his days.  
  
The erstwhile shape-shifting chibi held out his dimpled hand and it was captured by his spectacled friend. Together they journeyed home in a world devoid of magic but filled to the brim with happiness and love.   
  
_Owari_  
  
AN: Hope you liked it! Can you guess what the objects were? Oh, come on, it's really easy!   
  
Fuji's various names –   
Tensai: prodigy, genius (you knew this already, ne? )  
Rikou: clever  
Kue: (from kuenai) crafty  
  
Btw, "_Momo_" means "peach" in Japanese. Get it?   
  
And, yes, the author is currently on the lam for using the Nike trademark line. HEE!!

LLL's FANFIC ARCHIVE LLL's BOUDOIR PSC HOME


End file.
